Customer is Always Wrong Mafia
| image = File:The Customer is Wrong.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = PrinceMarth85 | link = IPB Fall | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = Unknown | winningfaction = Baddies | roster = ? | first = ? | last = ? | mvp = ? |awards = - }} Customer is Always Wrong Mafia was hosted by PrinceMarth85 on MafiaManiac on IPBFree. Due to the IPB Free Fall, this game's threads are lost forever. Below is a compilation of memories and information found online. General timeline for this era was April 2010 through July 2010. Other link: draft page on BrainDen Mafia Wiki. Game Mechanics Customer is Always Wrong Mafia was a normal 2-Faction Mafia (8 vs 4) with some exotic abilities. One of these abilities gave the Baddies, once during the game, the possibility to frame-lynch someone. Rules *'Day/Night' - First night and day are extended as needed to establish BTSC and allow players to get most questions out of the way. After that point, nights and days will be the standard 24 hours. *'Role Revealing' - Revealing a role nullifies the given ability. *'Ghost posts' - Ghost posting is allowed but make sure text is in gray and you do NOT reveal any information (In other words, keep it slightly off topic, but don't get out of hand with it) Role Description Innocents (Customers) - Win by killing all the Baddies. *'Military Man' - A retired military man who always gets upset when he doesn't get his military discount. Has much experience overseas in battle. Kills for Customers. *'Military Wife' - The wife of the military man and make sure he is safe from harm. Military Man cannot die while she is alive. *'Crazy Coupon Guy' - Annoyingly tries to use coupons that he's not allowed to. Has a knack for saving both money and people. Can save one player from death each night but not the same player twice in a row. *'Senior' - And old senile man. Beats one player each night with his cane, knocking them unconscious, negating their night action. *'Shoplifter' - Always sneaks into the store and takes stuff but never manages to get caught. Good at remaining unseen and can spy on one player each night, learning their role. *'Sneaky Returner' - Goes between stores returning items between stores getting money back from both. Also returns actions taken against him. (Example: Shoplifter targets Returner, they both learn each other's roles. Targeted by CSR, can change CSR's role also.) *'Lotto Lady' - Always buys several lotto tickets and complains when they don't come out right (Even though she's the one that filled out the scan sheet). Her vote counts up to x3. *'Foreign Rambler' - While no one really understands him, he perfectly understands english and just pretends not to. He has learned a little bit about everything due to this and can take one of the following actions based on a dice roll: 1 - Kill, 2 - Save, 3 - Spy, 4 - Block, 5 - Vote Change, 6 - Choose Baddies (Employees) *'Manager' - The manager of the store. Has a high influence in the store. Can change one vote to the person of his choice. *'CSR (Customer Service Rep)' - Sees and deals with the customers every day. Each night, can manipulate certain things about a player to make them look like another role if targeted by the shoplifter. ONCE AND ONLY ONCE may make a lynched player appear as another role. *'Front Desk' - Deals with the customers almost as much as the CSR. Can make an announcement on the intercom that will be posted in the night post. *'Helpful Customer' - A customer that sees how crazy other customers are and dislikes their unruly manners. Can easily hide amongst the customers and will block one of their actions each night. Appears as a random customer is spied by the shoplifter. Host's Summary Memories shared by players Yuli (Baddie) - CSR role was used. Baddies started a bandwagon to lynch a goodie, then changed his "appearance" to the most useless baddie. After that, the baddies that started the bandwagon were "cleared" as goodies, did not use that role at night until the end. And managed to win. Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Baddies (Employees) Day and Night Posts Lost forever due to IPB Fall. End of Game Roster Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:LostEraGames Category:Era 5 Category:Games